


I’ll be with you when you dream

by Revere



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Enema lavation mentioned, Fluff, Full body massage, M/M, Never-ending foreplay, Prostate Massage, no hurt only comfort, they annoyed each other for fun, they spoiled each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/pseuds/Revere
Summary: Will woke up from a nightmare trembling as usual but this time Hannibal was with him to comfort.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 15





	I’ll be with you when you dream

**Author's Note:**

> Good day, have some fluffy hannigram with you.  
I draw what I write, and I write what I draw. couldn’t decide which one come first.
> 
> P.s. There would be more chapters if I have more time to write.

Will woke up from a nightmare, trembling and sweating as usual. He took off his shirt and buried himself under the blanket, ignoring the lingering hollow in him. A warm touch on his shoulder made him startle.  
  
The bedlight was on and a gentle stroke on his cheek somehow stop the trembling. Hannibal let his fingers running in Will's hair, cupping his face, leading him to sit up and look into his worrying eyes.

“I’m fine, it’s just a dream.” Will covered Hannibal’s hands and nuzzled in, it’s a building habit he picked up to soothe him. Will smirked while Hannibal left little kisses on his knuckles. 

Before Will could even say another word, Hannibal held him close, patted him on his back, and hummed unknown tunes to comfort him. 

The softness was so alien to him that makes him chill.

_“There are means of influence other than violence.”_ Chiyoh’s words jumping around his head, tickling his nerves and heart. He couldn’t help but tightened his grip on Hannibal’s cloth, letting himself drowned in the tenderness.

A couple of minutes later, the tune hit its last note and the concern came along. 

“Will,”

Hannibal’s voice sounded deeper than usual, his hand kneaded on Will’s nape and eased the muscle there. Will leaned himself further into Hannibal’s hug and rest on his collarbone. He felt the anxiety gradually left and the tiredness climbed upon his eyelids. He nudged the tender skin under Hannibal’s ear and exhaled with relief.

Hannibal sniffed along Will’s neck while pressing his hand along the waist. A slight giggled vibrating against his chest stop the movement.

“Did you just smell me?” Will’s voice was low and amused. He pulled himself out of the cozy place and messed up Hannibal’s hair with both hands.

“Difficult to avoid.” The flashback of the old days made Hannibal smile, too. He tilted his face, squinted and purred like a happy cat enjoyed the attention.

“What did I smell like, doc?” 

“Teak wood, a classical aftershave,” Hannibal said, enjoying the fingers on his stumbles, "a polished, light and elegant smell......"

He nudged along Will’s neck with the stingy part and continued, "maybe we could use it later, together."

"I thought you hate the cologne I use," Will said, hands forward to Hannibal’s chest and go lower intentionally.  


"An unforgettable smell, not like I'm complaining, it stood out your charms.”

"Good, there would be more this Christmas." Will reached for Hannibal's hand and rubbed the scar on the wrist.

“I thought you don’t like them anyway.” 

“I don’t.” Will replied, “But since wearing them could annoy you, they don’t bother me at all.”

Hannibal nibbled on Will’s ear as a warning and said, “There would be consequences to your decision, Mielasis.”

“Hmm, guess we should do something about it, shall we?” Will’s smile got wider when Hannibal shoved him onthe bed.

The halogen light was covered up from Will’s sight, the hazy illumination behind Hannibal shone around his head like a mystic.

Hannibal passionately brushed over the scar on Will's forehead. His thumbs rubbed the temples and fingers massaged the scalp. His hand pressed on Will’s scar upon his shoulder, the one caused by gunshot and knife-stab looked quite manifest under the light. 

Scars were far from a pleasant sight to most people, but the way Hannibal touched them making Will felt they were awards that should be proud of. As the touch went lower to his abdomen, calluses on Hannibal’s hands felt more obviously. 

“Tell me about your dream, Will.” Hannibal stroked the long scar above and pressed a sincere kiss on it.

”If there’s a nightmare, I’ll devour it,” Hannibal took Will’s hands and intertwined their fingers.

”If it’s a sweet dream, I’ll pray to be part of it.” He looked into Will’s eyes and sought another pairs of softness through that lips.   
  
“I’ll be with you when you dream”


End file.
